


【SD仙洋】指检时间-纯肉短篇

by tensaiyura



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tensaiyura/pseuds/tensaiyura
Kudos: 12





	【SD仙洋】指检时间-纯肉短篇

指检时间

文/天才佑罗

刚入秋的夜晚有点凉，医院黑漆漆的后园里亮着几盏冷白色的路灯，一个穿着白大褂的高大男人站在灯光下，在灰色的水泥路面上投下一片黑色的长影。烟头亮起一点微弱的橙红色火光，片刻后，一团白雾从他的唇间徐徐飘出。

远远地，传来一阵引擎狂躁的轰鸣，让他回过神来。

仙道掐灭烟，整了整自己的白大褂，戴上口罩，只露出一双懒散深邃的眉眼。他把微凉的手揣在兜里，沿着小路，慢悠悠地走向那幢亮着白色日光灯的门诊大楼。

路过停车场的时候，他看到了一辆黑色的机车，大概就是刚才引擎声的来源吧。

是个男人都会多看两眼的。刚经历过狂飙的车子还没彻底安分下来，在微凉的空气里腾着一丝热气。

夜深了，医院里愈发安静，仙道的软皮鞋走在瓷砖上一点儿声都没有。他享受着难得的清静，独自等待电梯到达。

今天晚上他值班，但他并不喜欢现在轮到的科室。

他走进电梯，按下三楼，正盘算着什么时候能轮到下个科室实习，一个黑色的东西突然伸进电梯，卡在了即将关上的电梯门里。

仙道回过神，原来是一只头盔，而拿着头盔的年轻男人看到他微微惊到的表情，笑笑说了声抱歉。

那张原本清戾的脸庞因这细微的笑容变得温柔起来，即使穿着一身黑，也没有那么冷酷了。

男人看了看挂号单上的信息，确认也是三楼后便放松下来。仙道站在他身后，眼神在他利落的背影上流转。紧身的机车夹克和裤子勾勒出漂亮的倒三角和臀线。

电梯到了，他们好像是一路的，仙道便跟在他身后。男人也好像注意到身后跟着的医生，扭头看了看他，仙道在他脸上发现了一丝尴尬，自己却在口罩后暗暗笑了起来。

随着科室越来越近，他隐藏在口罩后的笑意越来越深。

田中医生提着包正从科室里出来，仙道低头看表，9点还差5分。田中一看到他，便加快脚步小跑过来。

“仙道君，我叫的出租车已经到门口了，实在不想麻烦他等太久，我先走了，后面就辛苦你了……”

仙道微微躬下身子，说着好的、路上小心，眼睛却笑眯眯地看向了不远处在诊室门口徘徊的年轻男人。

男人注意到他的视线，神情因为羞赧而显得有些不自在。

仙道送走了田中医生，顺着头顶上悬着的男科指示牌，走向男人站着的诊室门口。

“进来吧。”

男人随他进入诊室，带上了门。仙道坐在问诊桌后，揭下脸上的口罩，露出一张俊朗温柔的面容。

看得出男人被自己的帅到了那么一小下，仙道心里也傲娇了那么一小下。男人把病历给了他，一手撑着脑袋又捂着嘴，不说话。

“洋平君……是吧？”仙道温柔地念出他的名字。

男人闷闷地应了一声嗯。

“哪里不舒服呢？”

“……尿频，耻骨和会阴疼。”丝毫不带感情的叙述反而表现出他的尴尬。

“多久一次？”

洋平眉头一皱，犹豫了一会，“有两个月了。”

“好的，”仙道强忍住笑意，“那上厕所多久一次呢？”

意识到自己会错意的洋平懊恼地闭上眼睛，再次睁开时，正对上医生温柔深邃的双眼。他瞥了眼医生的名牌：仙道彰。

“都是男人，没什么好奇怪的。”仙道安慰他，“再说我这一个月轮科下来，见过的没有一千，也有一百根了……”

医生略带抱怨的语气逗笑了洋平，他也自嘲起来，“你见过我这么年轻来看男科的？”

“割包皮算不算？”仙道调皮地眨了眨眼。

“噗~”洋平翻了个白眼，止不住地微笑起来。

详细的问诊后，仙道下了初步诊断，“别担心，应该只是轻微的前列腺炎，不过要确诊还需要做个化验哦。”

“好。”

“那么，请到这边来。”

洋平跟着医生走进诊室里面的小隔间，那有一张白色病床，一张放着试管等医疗器具的桌柜。

仙道站在柜子前开始戴乳胶手套，“请按照墙上画的膝胸位准备好吧~”

洋平抬头一看墙上画的姿势，头发都竖了起来。他微微瞪大了眼睛，尴尬又羞耻地看向医生。医生的手很大，手指很长又骨节分明，均码的乳胶手套戴起来有些费劲。洋平看着那双白皙的手被乳胶紧紧包裹，几乎闻到了那股乳胶的味道。

见洋平愣在原地，仙道安慰地微笑道，“以前没做过么，前列腺液检查？”

医生的声音低沉又轻柔，夜晚的医院又异常安静，只有日光灯发出嗡嗡的声音，医生的声线便愈加清晰。洋平盯着医生的大手，沉默着摇了摇头。

“没什么的，对医生来说只不过是另一具躯体罢了……”仙道一边准备着润滑剂和玻片，一边安慰他。

“……”

洋平也不多犹豫，乖乖脱裤子检查。他解着皮带扣，听着身后玻璃器皿碰撞的声音。

仙道听见裤链拉下的声音，便转过身来，看着男人将裤子褪到膝盖，露出白皙健壮的臀与腿。由于紧张，臀和腿的肌肉都绷紧了，呈现出流畅的线条。

男人穿着白色的棉袜，脚底很干净，脚趾那里凸了起来，他的脚趾应该是肉乎乎的，而不是像他的身体其他地方那样精悍利落。

洋平按照墙上的姿势伏下身子，上半身趴在了病床上。胸部贴近床面，脊背便呈现出漂亮的下凹，于是臀部便朝着仙道翘了起来，大喇喇地敞开了。

他听到仙道走近时软牛皮鞋跟轻微的声响，觉得耳根发热，把脸埋进了白色床单。

“我的手拿过不锈钢盆，可能有点凉……”医生轻声说着，声线似乎比刚才更加沙哑低沉。

洋平想象着冷硬的金属，皮肤感受到的却是温暖柔软的质感，让他稍微有些放松。

仙道用食指和中指拨开他的臀瓣，洋平明显紧张了一下，肌肉一收缩，又把后穴藏在了臀瓣间，仙道只匆匆看见那白花花的臀肉间一抹深红色。

“放松，我会做好润滑，只要食指在前列腺上轻轻按压几下，取到体液样本就好了。”

听着医生的叙述，洋平的耳朵更烫了。

仙道这次把整只左手覆在了他的臀上，用大拇指掰开了他紧密的臀瓣，露出臀缝中的肉穴，向下连着微微突出的会阴，延伸至腿缝间，隐约能看到前面饱满的囊袋。

仙道垂下眼，日光灯在他脸上投下两弯睫毛的影子。口罩的缝隙里泄露出他沉重滚烫的呼吸。

他用手指蘸取液体石蜡，在手心暖了暖，细细涂抹在那穴上面。深红色的穴被润滑剂沾湿，便绽出肉欲的晶亮色。由于紧张，肉穴的褶皱蠕动着，收缩得更小了。

医生的手指在他臀间滑动，偶尔滑动到会阴，更多是在穴口按压。润滑剂涂多了，顺着他的会阴缓缓流淌下来，流到他的肉囊上，不合时宜地发痒。

此时，医生的指侧轻轻刮了刮他的囊袋，为他擦掉了流淌的润滑剂。洋平抖了一下，耳朵上的热迅速蔓延到身体，他硬了。

“我要进来了，请放松。”

医生模棱两可的话让他更加浮想联翩。随着旖旎的联想，食指进入了他的后穴。

充足的润滑让进入十分顺畅，后穴吞入了仙道的两节食指。仙道熟练地探向腺体的位置，手指一碰到，洋平一个激灵，连带后穴也咬紧了他的手指。

这么紧的穴，吸他肉棒一定也吸得很紧吧。变态医生想着。

找对了地方，仙道不断轻按着那块腺体，从上到下，从左到右，反反复复。咬着他手指的后穴也不断蠕动收缩着，他知道洋平已经硬了。

仙道的手法太娴熟，被按压的前列腺不断传来快感，洋平咬着牙才能不发出呻吟。他的肉棒半勃着，后穴被手指刺激得抽搐起来，他感到马眼里慢慢流出了体液。

流出来了，就要结束了吧？洋平迷迷糊糊想着，他不想结束，想要更多……

仙道看了看他已经流出来的乳白色前精，粘稠的拉丝悬在肉棒顶端，随着阴茎的颤抖而微微晃着。

洋平后穴的收缩已经持续了一会，深红的软肉讨好地裹着他，把他的手指都吸得滑了进去，进出的时候咕叽咕叽的作响。

前精越流越多，拉丝已经悬不住，滴落在了白色床单上，留下一团水渍。完全勃起的肉棒直挺挺地贴在洋平的腹肌上，被体液沾染的龟头晶亮诱人，还在不断地吐出体液。

这个量，检验十次都够了，但是仙道没去接，继续玩着他的肉穴。

在手指不间断的刺激按压下，洋平的大腿也开始抽搐，流出的前精也是一股一股的大滴，咬着仙道手指的肉穴更是越缩越紧，洋平难耐地微微扭动起身体，仙道忽然加快了按压的速度，洋平抑制不住地泄露了破碎的呻吟，双腿一夹紧，精液喷满了前面的床单。

他禁欲许久，喷出了五六股才平息，小半张床单都湿透了。而仙道的手指还在按压，弄得他肉穴又酸又麻。他撅着屁股，瘫软成一团泥，眼睛半眯，斜睨着身后披着白大褂的高大男人，以及他西裤里勃起的硬块。

他们对视着，没有说话，空气只飘着他们的呼吸声，以及精液与消毒水的味道。

洋平的目光在他胯间停留，仙道扯下了手套，被他的大手延展到极致的手套发出吱呀吱呀的摩擦声。

洋平坐起身，仙道已经默契地拉下了西裤的拉链，洋平从裤洞里拉下他的内裤，掏出他勃起的肉棒，和想象中一样粗壮。

他伸出舌头直接舔进了马眼，舌尖不断刷动着龟头，最后用口腔紧紧吮吸。仙道发出舒服的低吟，抓住了他的头发。

洋平张开喉咙，把那粗长的肉棒一点点吞了进去，用喉头挤压着他的龟头，爽到仙道嘶嘶抽气，忍不住摁着他的脑袋挺动起来，操弄他的口腔。

洋平发出舒服的呻吟，震动的口腔让仙道更有快感。他吸着肉棒，一边脱下黑色皮衣，又掀起了里面的黑色T恤，露出锻炼良好的胸肌和腹肌。

仙道默契地抽出了肉棒，连带拉出透明的水丝，让他忍不住又把肉棒抵在洋平性感的唇上。

洋平笑了一下，伸出舌尖舔了舔他的龟头，马上收了回去，随后又伸出来舔一舔。仙道扶着他的头，用肉棒蹭他的脸。

那粉色的舌头终于不皮了，乖巧地沿着柱身一路舔到他的囊袋，又舔又吸。他冷酷又温顺的模样激起了仙道底层的欲望，他捏着洋平的下巴，把肉棒甩在他脸上，发出啪啪的响声。

“操，你这真够大的……”那肉棒几乎和洋平的脸一样长了。

仙道很是受用。他取来液体石蜡倒在肉棒上做润滑，洋平默契地脱下T恤和裤子，只穿着一双白袜，重新趴在了床上。

肉棒抵在他臀缝里，不看都能感觉到臀缝被撑大了。洋平的后穴害怕又渴望地收缩了起来，仙道没有急着进来，手指还在做扩张和润滑，直到觉得差不多了，才试探着插进去。

龟头一点点地深入，身体就好像一点点地被撕开、被侵入，直到穴口被撑满到极限，柱身一点点进来，身体里面也被塞得严严实实。被顶到前列腺的时候，刚刚体验过的快感席卷而来，前精又渗了出来，仙道一手捞来玻片取了样本，把玻片保存好。

履行完职责的医生脱下了他的白大褂，一把把洋平翻过来，把他两腿扒开摁住，完全暴露出他的肉穴，不客气地插了进去。

“唔啊……啊……”被插到底的痛楚让洋平绷紧了身体，他忍住了吃痛的叫喊，只泄露出一些零碎的呻吟。

洋平迷迷糊糊地意识到仙道并非单纯的发泄欲望。在他吃痛的受不了的时候，仙道会浅浅地顶弄他的前列腺。而当他爽到要射的时候，仙道又用他绝对的力量猛烈地贯穿他。

他不甘示弱地推开了仙道，又抓着他的衬衫，把他抓回来硬推倒在病床上，然后自己坐了上去。

他一边控制着节奏，一边还有余裕自慰。仙道任由他索取，一手抚摸着他的身体，从脖颈到肩膀，到乳头，到腹肌，一手揉弄着他的囊袋，慢慢占据到阴茎，代替他为他套弄。

仙道坐了起来，把他抱在怀里，舔着他的喉结，一路舔吻到他的唇。

“我可以射在里面吗……”

洋平眯着眼睛，天花板的日光灯变得恍惚起来。他抬手抱住了仙道的脊背，默认了。

温热的体液在身体里喷发，沿着肉体的缝隙缓缓从穴口流了出来。

仙道没有退出来，抱着他享受着高潮过后的慵懒。逐渐恢复冷静的医生揉着他的后脑勺。

“待会给你配些消炎药和止痛药。下周记得来复查，我那时应该已经轮到骨科去了，到时候不用挂号，我找个诊室给你取样，上门服务也可以。”

“我缺个家庭医生，时薪负100円。”

“我应聘。”

“准许录用。”


End file.
